


I Will Not Tire of You

by Babey_blue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, FFXV Spoilers, First Kiss, M/M, Pining if you squint, follows the eventts of Altissia, hints to episode prompto, ignis helping prompto, prompto helping ignis, uses in game dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: After the events of Altissia, Prompto wants to help out Ignis, wants to help out the person that helped him. Unfortunately, it ends up being a lot more than helping.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I Will Not Tire of You

" _ A small sacrifice in the greater battle."  _ Ignis had said, like losing his eyesight was no big deal. Like it didn't  _ matter.  _ His blind devotion to Noct had made him just that, blind. 

It was another thing Prompto would never understand. Yes, he knew that their duty as Crownsguard was to protect the prince, but at the cost of something so important? What if Ignis never came back from that? What would they do then? All he could hope to do was help Ignis get through this, help him get through the dark.

If Ignis would allow himself to be helped. 

***

The thing about Ignis Scientia, Prompto noticed, was that he didn't want to be helped. He wanted to be the strong one, didn't want anyone to worry about him, even if it meant suffering in silence. 

So, he took baby steps. Helping him when he stumbled, helping him find a chair. Simple things that he believed the other would see as courtesy. He  _ hoped _ , anyways. 

Gladio always said Ignis liked his world to be crystal clear, but how did he feel now that it wasn't? It was a question, an ugly question that burned inside Prompto's chest. One he would never ask until the other was ready. 

When they got on the train to head to Cartanica, it all got worse. 

"You're sure you're up for that?" He had asked Ignis, in response to searching for the Royal Tomb. 

"The wounds have mended," the other responded, "eyesight's a matter of time." 

He didn't think Ignis really believed that. Prompto didn't believe it either. 

And then Gladio got up from his seat and walked over to Noct. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? We're not stopping in Tenebrae. You need to grow up and get over it." 

"I am over it. I'm here, aren't I?!"

Prompto could see this would get ugly, if it hadn't already. 

"Maybe when you're not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you." 

Ignis was still next to him. 

It went on for a few more moments, until Gladio said: "Ignis took one for you too and for what?" 

"Enough, Gladio!" Ignis yelled, not looking up from the train floor. 

"You think you're a king, but you're a coward." Gladio growled out.

"Shut up!" Yelled Noct. 

Prompto sprang up from his seat, trying to get in between his fighting friends. "Don't do this-" 

His face was shoved away, along with his body. 

The fight ended shortly after that, Noct going one way and Gladio the other. 

He sat next to Ignis. Still as stone. 

"Are you alright, Prompto?" 

He shrugged. "It was just a shove. I'll be alright." 

"Yes, well, nevertheless, we can't have you hurt." 

"What do you think set the big guy off?" 

Ignis pushed his glasses up. "Perhaps he's projecting."

"Projecting what?" 

"His grief. His majesty wasn't the only father to fall in Insomnia that day."

That Prompto had known, he knew Gladio's dad was King Regis' shield, knew that the shield guarded the King with their life. 

But somehow...he never thought about Gladio losing his dad. 

"Oh...right." 

"It's alright to have forgotten, but just because Gladio doesn't show his grief doesn't mean it's not there. Most likely, he views it as a distraction, one that he cannot afford." 

In all the stress, he'd forgotten about how perceptive Ignis was. 

"Now then," the other continued, "let's hope we all remember to keep our wits about us in Cartanica."

***

Prompto had never been more relieved to leave a dungeon. In between Noct leaving them all behind and Gladio yelling, he was tired. 

And then Ignis, smart and wonderful Ignis, blew them all away. 

He knew he had no right to be proud of him, but he was. 

He returned to his seat next to Ignis on the train. 

"Glad to see you're alright Prompto." 

He blushed. "Oh, yeah. A couple of falls here and a bruised ego maybe, but I always bounce back." 

"I'm sorry that I can no longer appreciate your photos." 

He tilted his head and then remembered the other night at the Haven, when he had offered to show his photos as a way to diffuse tension and was blown off. 

"Don't worry about it Iggy, you didn't miss much." 

In a fluid motion, Ignis put his hand over Prompto's. "Describe them to me." 

The sentence made Prompto's heart pound, it made him feel dizzy. And it wasn't just the aspect of being able to still share his photos with Ignis, it was something else. 

He set it aside in a mental box to be dealt with later, and began to describe what his photos looked like. 

"This one's of the frog monsters we fought, the giant ones, it was raining so everything was shining. And this photo is of you, throwing a magic flask of fire into the giant plant. It's my favorite one." 

"Why's that?" 

He gulped, face turning red. "You just look so cool, and when your hair is wet, it falls into your face, not to mention the fire from the flask adds a perfect amount of light to your...face." 

"You hesitated." 

"I just didn't know how you felt about your picture being taken now." 

"Rest assured Prompto, I'll always enjoy having my photo taken by you." 

The pounding in his chest was back, in full throttle this time. 

*** 

The cold bit into his bones, making him shiver. He had no idea where he was going, or if he'd ever find his friends again, but he had to try. 

Prompto thought back to the train. Noct had pushed him off, but not on purpose, and he could only hope the others knew that as well. 

"C'mon Prompto," he muttered to himself, "keep going. You got this." 

He needed to get back to Noct. To Gladio. To Ignis....gods Ignis. 

He shook his head to clear it. No time to worry about that now, he needed to focus on getting back to them first. 

If he made it back. He had to make it back.

***

Prompto stood in front of the door with the others, nervousness sitting in his stomach like a pile of hot rocks. 

If he did this, he could lose his friends after just 

finding them again. If he did this, they could hate him and then where would he be? 

He knew Zegnautus Keep was going to be a bitch the minute he entered it. 

"Door's locked." Noct said after pushing on it." 

"It's coming from within," Ignis stated, " is there no way through." 

"There's a way." He announced. 

All eyes turned to him as he walked to the door and placed the hand with his barcode underneath the scanner, watching as the door slid open. 

"So, MTs...they've got these codeprints. Just like I do." Prompto started. 

"Do they? I've never looked." Noct told him. 

"As it turns out," he said quietly, "I'm one of them. Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis. Still...you guys are like the only friends I've ever known. I just hope that things can stay the way they were." 

"Whatever," Noct said, "who cares where you were born?" 

"I don't see you turning against us. Not now or ever." Ignis offered. 

"Thanks guys," he muttered, "still...I can't change where I came from. What I am." 

"Since when does where you come from matter to you? You never once treated me as a prince." Noct stated. 

"He's got you there." Joked Gladio, the first words he'd said on the situation. 

"Never so much as a "highness."" Ignis said with a smile. 

"Come on, crown citizen." Noct told him. 

"You're one of us, right?" Gladio asked, giving him a friendly smack on the arm. 

"Unless you rather not be." Said Ignis. 

He fought back tears and followed the others inside, where Ignis pulled him aside once more. 

"I'm glad you're safe," he whispered to him, "I was worried about you." 

"Don't sweat it Ig, I'm alright." 

"Yes, but there's something I need to tell you-" 

"Are you guys coming or what?" Complained Noct. 

"On our way buddy!" Prompto yelled back. 

"I suppose it'll have to wait." 

*** 

10 years is how long the conversation waited for. 10 years of Prompto yearning after Ignis and being alone. 10 years of waiting for Noct and 10 years of permanent darkness. 

It wasn't until a few days after Noct had...that he and Ignis talked. Talked about their feelings. 

"The sun's coming up." He told him. 

"Describe it to me." Ignis said gently. 

And he did. He described every detail. Where the light hit and how  _ beautiful  _ it looked after being gone for so long. Prompto would cherish the sunlight forever now. 

"I had never wished for my sight back in all these 10 years," Ignis informed him, "but I wish I could see how your face looked in the sun." 

"You should see yours." He muttered. 

Ignis smiled before pulling Prompto into a sweet kiss. It was a kiss that promised hope, a kiss that was built upon years of trust and friendship and  _ yearning _ . And it was perfect. 

Noct would be proud of him for finally making a move. 


End file.
